The Lost Weasley
by XxjonasxpunkkmusiquexluvrrzzxX
Summary: See what happens when another Weasley becomes a part of the family. When she goes to Hogwarts, the students there will have a life changing experience with her. Even if they didn't know who she was...


Part One

Chloe's Point of View

"Chloe, it's time for breakfast," Sally sang, in a very happy tone. Sally was my foster mom, who I've been living with for over two months. She's a very kind and gentle woman. Something you'd expect out of a person who saves animals for a living. She works for "England's Animal Protection Society," which helps save animals in need of rescuing, care, and shelter.

What happened to my parents, you ask? Death eaters happened. All I'm going to say is that one of the death eaters that goes by the name, Bellatrix, is a very large pyro. That wasn't a nice sight for me. Not at all. I was four years old, being dropped into every foster home, possible. Until I turned sixteen, when I met my new foster parent, which is Sally.

Sally believes that I have family members that I may somehow be able to get a hold of. She's right. Today, at about 2 o'clock in the morning, a large, scruffy man, Hagrid, had burst into my window. The weird thing was, he didn't wake up Sally. He told me something that I didn't believe, but had to. I had… witches wizards, in my family. They have the same last name as me, and go to a school of wizardry, formally known as "Hogwarts." During breakfast, I told Sally what had happened. She told me that she thought it would be a good idea for me to go to Hogwarts, but to first meet my family members. The Weasleys.

Meeting the Weasleys

Sally, being the only one who stood out, blonde hair and all, looked around everybody at the table. She had brought me to my "family's" home, so they invited her to stay for dinner. Everyone was there, because of this Holiday. Each person piled up a large amount of food on their plates, except for the younger girl, Ginny. They all had the same hair color as me, an orangey-red. The two tall ones, who I believed were twins, Fred and George, had a bit of small talk with me, and asked very interesting questions before the delicious feast. Sally gazed at the one named Charlie. He gazed back at her, as everyone started to eat. Some ate like pigs. Others ate slowly and neatly. This was my first Christmas Eve with a real family in twelve years. That was a very long time. None of them knew that my parents, Eve and Alexander, had a child. Some didn't know who Eve and Alexander were. Molly and Arthur, the parents of the large family, did know who my parents were, though.

When it was time for desert, everyone stood up and walked over to the table where there were many treats. Warm, cool, some very tasty scented things. The one boy, Ron, came over with his friend. This boy had glasses, dark hair, green eyes, and a scar in the shape of a thunderbolt on his forehead. Something was strange about him, but I didn't know what. He looked quite familiar.

"Hey Chloe," Ron started.

"Hello Ron, Ron's friend," I said.

"Chloe, this is my friend Harry. Well, Harry Potter."

"That's where I know you from," I exclaimed. "You're… well, you're just like me!"

"How is that," Harry questioned the vibrant hair-colored girl.

"Our parents… They're both… well, they're gone."

"Oh, yes…" Harry said.

"Anyways…" Ron said. "I think I'm going to go get some pie, cookies, cake, milk and stuff… Come on Harry," he nudged the scarred boy. They both stood up.

"Nice talking to you," Harry said to me.

"You too," I muttered.

It was now the next morning, when we will be traveling to Hogwarts, by train. I sat with Ginny, Ron, Harry, and a girl named Hermoine. Ron seemed to like this girl, because when he looked at her, you could see his whole face brighten up. I also believe Harry was attracted to Ginny, but I wasn't quite sure why. One thing that I was sure of was that Ron seemed very overprotective of his little sister. She was a cute little beauty, full of energy. The ride there seemed like forever, although it didn't take as long as I thought it would to get there. To get on to the train, we had to do a very strange thing. We would have to walk into the brick wall/pole, and then we'd get to a train. It was very cool.

When we got to Hogwarts, Hagrid greeted every student, and escorted me to the main building. He handed me my luggage, and held on to the cage of which my new grayish-brown owl, Yellie, was in. We walked around the building to find a very interesting group of people. I was assigned to the group, Gryffindor. I met many new people. There were two boys who weren't in my group, but were my friends. One's name was Lucas Grayzen. He was in Raven Claw. The other's name was Darren Greengrass. He was a very nice young man, part of Slytherin. He was one person who I wasn't supposed to be in contact with, so I kept it a secret.

I met many other people…


End file.
